


问题

by FFForget



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Genji Shimada, M/M, Top Jesse McCree
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFForget/pseuds/FFForget
Summary: 错误的机体修复方式。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, mcgenji, 杰西·麦克雷/岛田源氏, 麦源
Kudos: 12





	问题

**Author's Note:**

> 黄色废料 没有屌的双接口源

源氏的废液腔出了点毛病。

不仔细看根本看不出来，但如果用手掌盖住小腹，就能感受到微弱的隆起。轻轻按压，软甲下的废液口便开始挣扎，穴口颤抖着却什么也排不出来，液体依然待在他的肚子里。

难受，太难受了。不单单是这样胀痛的感觉，被膨胀的废液腔压迫的甬道、以及后面的备用甬道都敏感了数倍。正常的走动、弯腰就能唤醒那里面的敏感点，轻轻按压小腹简直能让他立刻成为欲望的奴隶，呻吟着祈求更直接的接触。

这样的状况此前从未有过，源氏说什么也不肯去医疗站报告，以现在的身体状况，恐怕还没走到他就得在路上高潮个两三次吧。

麦克雷坐在床沿，无奈地看着在床上缩成一团、努力放松的源氏，用拇指抚平他因难耐而蹙起的眉心。麦克雷不是不想做，这样的源氏操起来一定比平日里更色情，他能想象得到过度敏感的内壁烫得吓人，为了得到更多的爱抚而卖力地吸允阴茎。但他不能，他的宝贝儿男友机体故障，他应该劝导病人去乖乖看病，而不是趁机揉着他的肚子操个爽。

源氏下体的软甲已经打开了，从身体里流出的半透明液体把床单打湿了一团，可废液腔还是锁得死死的，里面的液体随着他摇摇晃晃的动作一起发出声响。可能是时间过去太久，酸胀的感觉从废液腔蔓延至整个下腹部和盆腔，两个私密的甬道也因为持续的小幅度摩擦而升温，源氏越发能从这种不适中获得奇妙的快感了。

一根手指探入与废液腔相连的窄道，源氏缓慢地推进，快感激得他止不住打颤，等那根指头触碰到深处的废液腔时，性快感完全压制住了胀痛，他差一点就忘了手指的使命是抚摸腔口以放松周围的人造组织。

或许爽到之后就能彻底放松呢，每次被操到高潮之后都全身酥软，腔口也会随着粗重的呼吸一开一合。这样想着，源氏抽出体内的手指，撑住床垫勉强跪坐起来，扑进麦克雷的怀里。

“宝贝，我们应付不了这个 …… ”

源氏凑上去和麦克雷接吻，隔着裤子按压他精神十足的肉茎。麦克雷还在良知中挣扎，但源氏明显已经沉溺于欲海。就算是帮他解决一下，麦克雷想着，不会太过分的。于是他妥协了，亲吻源氏的嘴角：“解决完这个就去看医生好吗？”

源氏没有答应，自顾自地扒开麦克雷的裤子，用湿漉漉的下身去蹭挺立的阴茎，头部时不时戳进穴口，要不是麦克雷抬着他的腰，他一定会一坐到底，让硕大的阴茎破开他的身体，一路碾轧体内的敏感点，撞上紧闭的废液腔。麦克雷仍然亲吻着源氏，试图安抚他满脑子都是做爱的小情人，可惜他的胡子实在是太扎人了，效果并不好。

“操我，麦克雷，快进来。”小忍者直视牛仔的眼睛，脸颊因为情欲而涨红，没有经过大脑的羞耻请求脱口而出，他后知后觉地意识到此刻自己的行为有多么大胆火辣，于是自暴自弃地抱紧麦克雷的脖子，在牛仔宽厚的肩膀上又吸又啃。

见到小忍者如此可爱的样子，麦克雷轻笑了声，扭头亲吻他的后颈，将源氏展开在床上。

“我知道你在想什么，”牛仔向尖尖的音频接收器吹气，也不在意源氏能不能感受得到，“但是我们得约好，如果行不通就得听我的。”

如果行不通，就要满身精液淫水地去医疗站吗 …… 源氏被情欲占据的大脑钝钝地运转，还是就这样被操到失禁更好一些吧。

没有回应就当是默认了，麦克雷终于接管过这场性爱。他将三根手指探入早已湿漉漉的前穴，这里简直比他想象中的还要热情主动。当废液腔被带有厚茧的指头触碰到时，源氏整个胯部不受控制地颤抖起来，使得可怜的器官狠狠撞上了手指。他被插得有些恍惚，蹬蹬腿向后退，前穴的敏感点又被压住，一波波的快感让他双眼变得湿润，逼得他彻底软下来，再也没有办法逃避。

麦克雷有些好笑地看着化成一团小白兔的源氏，他抽出手指，考虑到兔兔目前的生理状态，麦克雷直接挺胯插进了后面那个一直被冷落的入口。不用扩张也足够了，这边的情况也好不到哪儿去，湿热的甬道下意识吸允体内的巨物，敏感点被顶到时整个内壁都跟着色情地抖动，小白兔也伸直了脖子跟着尖叫两声。

“甜心，你就像在发情一样。”就像在发情一样，变得异常敏感兴奋，热量从体内蔓延全身，连头顶的音频接收器都烫得没那么灵敏了。源氏感觉自己流了好多水，可理应该排出来的水还在肚子里晃荡，随着抽插的节奏发出声响。

麦克雷并没有表现得像他想象中那样安分，他原装的那只手还是摸上了源氏微微隆起的腹部。确实不怎么明显，腹甲也努力压着它。麦克雷加重手上的力度，讨来软到化开的源氏的一个白眼。会比平时爽吗？他停下抽插，开始顺时针揉那块腹甲，不堪重负的废液腔被挤压变形，好像要泄了又没有攀上顶峰。源氏被这怪异的快感折磨得呼吸不畅，嗓子眼里一吸一顿的听起来像是在抽泣。动一动啊，杰西。如果可以，源氏的腿一定会紧紧锁在麦克雷的后背上，灵巧的小忍者还能微微抬起腰，迎合冲撞的频率。可惜现在他只是一只发情的、软到抬不起腿来的小白兔。

他终于得偿所愿，麦克雷恢复了在他后穴里的动作，还变本加厉地揉着他的肚子。其实揉肚子就能高潮吧，源氏想，但是粗大的阴茎把他的脑子也搅得一团糟，很快他就不想别的了。他想做爱，想和麦克雷做爱，他想要高潮，不管高潮之后废液能不能排出来，他就是想要高潮。麦克雷还把他的机械手指插到前面的接口里来了。有些凉，但又是另一种爽。这种姿势麦克雷很难维持平衡，他尽量把重心压在膝盖上，还是免不了要压着源氏，要压着他的小腹。幸好源氏的传感器有些失灵了，不然那该有多胀痛啊。现在的坏掉的源氏只觉得爽，前穴里机械手指在按压，后面插着牛仔的性器，废液腔被持续压迫，引得两处甬道都不自觉地收缩，在麦克雷身上索要更多的快感。

“杰西 …… 杰西 …… ”发情的小兔子无意识地唤着情人的名字，被叫到的那位配合地回了一个深吻。唇齿交融的感觉让源氏感到心安，这个吻所造成的重心前移却成为了压坏废液腔的最后一根稻草。膨胀的腔体狠狠压迫他的敏感点，源氏大腿明显抽搐一下，两条接口同时收缩缠紧体内的异物，又被强有力的操弄顶撞开来。要高潮了，源氏想着，太舒服了，他拽着麦克雷的头发加深了这个吻。

被滚烫的精液激得不住颤抖的同时，废液腔口终于打开了。乱七八糟的液体顺着麦克雷的阴茎和手指流了出来，在随着呼吸一开一合的接口下方汇成一滩。

有点丢脸，源氏事后这样评价到。

但好在问题解决了，麦克雷补充。

**Author's Note:**

> 每次都给大家看没什么脑子主动求草的小源真是很抱歉


End file.
